La pantera Eli 5 : La poderosa sangre de Eli
by Megaman Ninja Eli
Summary: A pesar de haber evitado que Bajoterra llegue a su fin El mal nuevamente vuelve al juego, ahora Eli y Trixie y el resto de la banda de Shane tendran que sobrevivir a lo peor
1. Neurotoxina

_**Mission Start**_

Antes de empezar debo admitir que no tenia planeado hacer la quinta parte aun pero por las ideas que tuve decidi hacerlo espero que les guste

 **1)Atrapado**

Tres semanas han pasado desde que Eli y Trixie destruyeron el nucleo del TerraPortal habiendo derrotado a Blakk y evitando que su futuro y el de Bajoterra llegaran a su fin.

Y nuestra pareja la pasaba muy feliz, sin Blakk que los molestara podían estar muy tranquilos aunque a veces se aburrían pero lo olvidaban cuando estaban juntos.

Eli a veces extrañaba a Bill ya que lo había ayudado este ultimo a las otras veces, pero no estaba del todo feliz,

Algunas noches salía del refugio en discreto convertido en pantera hacia cualquier lugar de Bajoterra, a Trixie le preocupaba un poco cuando se iba lo escuchaba siempre de sus rugidos.

-Vuelve pronto, se decía la pelirroja ya que extrañaba mucho a Eli al no estar con ella.

En cambio con Eli siempre atento en la noche muy difícil de ser visto, de noche no se sentía tan feliz tenia muchos pensamientos uno de los que pensaba era la de su sangre, sabia que estaba combinada con la radiación era grandioso pero peligroso a la vez porque algún malvado la podría utilizar con fines malignos.

Con esos pensamientos Eli se la pasaba esas noches muy pensativo, afortunadamente para no pensar en eso abria con su pata el símbolo de Shane de su cinturón de pecho para ver la foto de el y Trixie cuando se besaron por primera vez, se quedaba asi por un rato y luego volvia al refugio ya que el también extrañaba mucho a Trixie.

Al volver se encontraba con la Sting quien luego de recibirlo le preguntaba poruqe razones salía, aunque Eli no dijo nada en algunas ocasiones, Trixie no dejaba de preguntarlo hasta que Eli decidio contarle de su pensamiento.

Trixie entendio lo de su pensamiento lo ayudaba como podía y funcionaba mas o menos.

-Gracias Trixie….no sabes lo mucho que te quiero, le dijo Eli de una manera tierna que hizo que Trixie le diera un beso en sus labios sorpresivamente mientras lo abrazaba de su cuello, Eli le devolvió el abrazo.

-Tu también no sabes lo mucho que te quiero, respondio Trixie al separarse de su amado, y hiendo a su habitación.

-Buenas noches Trix….., dijo el Shane.

-Descansa Eli, dijo también la Sting dicho esto se fueron a dormir.

 _Actualmente…_

Amanecia en bajoterra eh Eli fue el primero en despertarse aunque no fue una noche normal, por alguna razón el Shane no durmió tan bien toda la noche, arreglándose un poco y tardando un poco salio de su habitación, bajando las escaleras no había nadie en la sala tan solo a Burpy y algunas de sus babosas viendo la televisión.

-Hola amigüitas como se encuentran hoy, pregunto un poco contento el Shane, las babosas chillaron alegremente, chillidos que Eli pudo entender.

-De lo mejor, fue lo que Eli escucho decir de Burpy.

-Me alegro, respondio Eli hiendo a la cocina a prepararse el desayuno.

Tan solamente se sirvió un vaso de leche, no tenia mucha hambre que digamos, una vez terminado el vaso fue por su lanzadora pero no con sus babosas antes de salir:

-Amigüitas saldré un rato pórtense bien y no le hagan tantas travesuras a Pronto por favor, decia riéndose un poco ya ellas apoyaban al troll para hacerles bromas al topoide, aunque Burpy no estaba de acuerdo en dejarlo ir solo pero ya era tarde porque el Shane ya se había ido del refugio.

Mientras que en lugar secreto de Bajoterra…

-Ya esta listo, preguntaba una persona misteriosa que tenia puesta un capa que cubria su cuerpo solamente no tapaba su cara y por la oscuridad que había lo ocultaba.

-Eh….no todavía nos falta la pieza clave para completarlo necesitamos una dosis de radiación, afirmaba un chico rubio llamado Twist recibiendo ayuda del flagelo Diablos Nachos.

-Radiación eh…j aja j aja ja en caso solo hay una persona que puede conseguir radiación rápido traedme a Eli Shane es el único que sabe, dijo la persona misteriosa dándoles una orden.

-Pero señor es inútil atraparlo, replico Twist ya que tenia razón.

-Sabia que preguntarían eso por eso hice esto, lanzándoles una pequeña cosa que tenia forma de una bala ellos la tomaron.

-¿Y esto que hace?, pregunto Nachos.

-Lo paralizara una vez que lo ralenticen al máximo tráiganlo aquí ahora váyanse el esta a fuera solo, dicho esto Twist y Nachos con algunas guardias salieron del lugar.

-ja j aja j aja ja Eli Shane muy pronto me vengare….., decía la persona sin dejar de reírse.

Mientras que con Eli…..

Ya estando lejos caminaba por cualquier lugar de Bajoterra también no estaba con tanto animo el Shane.

Siguio caminando pero no tardo mucho para darse cuenta de que los secuases de Blakk se estaban acercando.

Para no ser encontrado dio media vuelta justo para correr pero escucho un disparo que dio justo a Eli, el lo que le haya disparado le descargaba un a gran cantidad de electricidad que le impedia moverse al Shane, de pronto Twist y Nachos aparecieron junto con algunos guardias rodeando al Shane.

-Vaya vaya pero no es nadie mas que Eli Shane, dijo el rubio riéndose de el.

-Que es lo quieren, preguntaba Eli un poco preocupado.

-Nosotros nada pero si nuestro jefe andando, dijo Nachos llevando al Shane a la nueva guarida de Blakk que habían construido sobre la misma que destruyo hace semanas, al no poder moverse tanto solamente caminar un poco no podía escapar.

Habiendo llegado al lugar abrieron la puerta de la guarida y llevaron al Shane a una de las habitaciones donde se encontraba la persona misteriosa.

-Buen trabajo al menos hicieron algo bien todos ustedes retírense quiero estar a solas con el, ordeno la persona.

-Como usted diga señor, dijeron los secuases y se fueron, Eli aun estaba paralizado y sabia muy bien quien era esa persona.

-A mi no me engañas Blakk se que eres tu, afirmaba el Shane, y tenia razón la persona se quito la capa mostrando su identidad, era Blakk.

-Veo que no te olvidaste de mi Eli, contesto Blakk.

-Que te traes Blakk, pregunto algo molesto el Shane.

-Un nuevo plan y esta vez será diferente….. veras Eli eh estudio mucho la radiación mucho y al combinarla con la agua oscura no tuvo ningun resultado sin embargo la radiación que habita en tu sangre tuya y la verdad jamas crei que fuera la clave para mi plan para ser mas claro Eli tu eres la destrucción definitiva de Bajoterra mejor dicho tu sangre se la puede utilizar para crear cualquier cosa hasta revivir a alguien… y yo la quiero para crear una nueva fuente que la llamo Neurotoxina, con esto termino de hablar Blakk y de contar su plan, lo ultimo que dijo llamo la atención de Eli, ya que el sabia lo que era y lo que podía hacer que solo eran tres cosas.

La primera era veneno que rápidamente podía acabar con cualquiera.

La segunda era control mental muy difícil de recordar algo.

La tercera era puede convertir a todo aquel la fuente en un ser corrompido bajo control mental.

-Para que quieres la Neurotoxina Blakk?, preguntaba Eli muy molesto por su plan.

-Facil lo quiero para controlarte aparte si me desobedeces la Neurotoxina hara efectos graves….. con tu sangre combinada en tu cuerpo tendras que cuidarte el detienecorazones es como una maldición tu corazón bajara sus latidos la velocidad hasta que entre en estado critico cuando te controle lo primero que hare será deshacerme de tus amigos, termino de hablar Blakk teniendo en sus manos una aguja que contenia la Neurotoxina listo para inyectársela a Eli quien no se podía mover.

-Escucha Blakk no lo hagas estas jugando con un poder que no se puede controlar, trataba de advertirlo el Shane pero Blakk no escucho y se lo inyecto en su brazo derecho, Eli empeza a sentir sensaciones muy fuertes.

-Ahora Eli obedéceme, ordenaba Blakk pero el Shane se negaba de pronto Eli respiraba por la boca ya que sentía sus latidos disminuir la velocidad.

-Te lo dije si no me obedeces La Neurotoxina ralentizara la velocidad de tus latidos dandote posibilidades de desmayarte, dijo Blakk quien trataba de advertirlo ahora el al Shane pero este no colaboro seguía mostrando resistencia sentía que sus cabeza iba a explotar pero luego de un momento Eli se desmayo también ya se podía moverse, cayo al suelo.

-Ja j aja j aja ja Eli levántate y obedece mis ordenes, ordeno Blakk, Eli de inmediato se paro sus ojos que eran de color azul cambiaron a un color verde muy oscuro, lo había logrado Blakk ahora controlaba la mente Eli otra vez.

-Que se le ofrece Blakk, dijo el Shane esperando sus ordenes.

-Quiero que hagas…..

 _ **Aquí termina el primer capitulo no olviden dejar sus reviews.**_

 _ **Mission Complete**_


	2. Intentos

_**Mission Start**_

Aquí va el segundo capitulo

 **2)Encuentro**

-Quiero que hagas una misión es mas te acompañare para ver los resultados de la sustancia, ordeno Blakk.

-Cual es mi misión, pregunto el Shane.

-Secuestraras a esa jovencita entrometida de Trixie solo a ella no a los demás…..necesito comprobar algo con ella, respondio Blakk moviendo una de sus manos.

-Muy bien Blakk le demostrare que no fallare, dijo Eli listo para irse.

-Asi me gusta ahora vámonos, luego de decir esto Blakk fue por algunas babosas malvadas y una parte se la dio a Eli ambos uitlizaron su metamorfosis y salieron de la guarida muy rápido directo hacia refugio.

En el refugio todas las babosas y la banda de Shane empezaban a preocuparse sobre todo la pelirroja ya que era medio dia y aun no llegaba Eli, la preocupación que dominaba a Trixie le hacia pensar que le paso algo malo a Eli.

-Kord sabes porque Eli no ha llegado aun, preguntaba al mecanico quien tampoco tuvo la idea de saber donde estaba.

-No tengo ni idea pero se que es algo malo normalmente no tarda mucho en llegar, afirmo el troll.

-Entonces eso significa que….., no completo la frase porque Kord termino la palabra.

-Blakk volvió, fue lo que faltaba decir.

Poco después la puerta del refugio se abrió, era Blakk junto con Eli, todos vieron sus ojos que ya no eran de color azul sino muy verdes.

-Blakk que haces aquí y que le hiciste a Eli?, pregunto un poco molesta la Sting al ver a Eli asi.

-Ja j aja j aja ja, no mucho… nuevamente esta bajo mi control, respondio Blakk riéndose sin parar.

-Porque le hiciste esto, hizo otra pregunta la pelirroja preocupándose aun mas y también molestándose aun mas.

-Buena pregunta…..veraz ya me canse de perder demasiado….por ustedes dos mis planes desde el virus han fallado y es hora de la venganza, respondio de nuevo Blakk, siguió hablando.

-Sino mal recuerdo controle a Eli como tres veces y no funcionaron del todo sin embargo esta vez es diferente…..mediante una sustancia muy extraña lo puedo controlar y lo mejor es que si Eli me desobedece unos muy malos efectos negativos tendrá…..es inútil hacerlo reaccionar inténtelo varias veces no va a funcionar y si funciona será un milagro adelante no voy a interrumpir su encuentro, con esto termino de hablar Blakk terminando con las dudas de Trixie y los demás y para ver su creación dio una orden a Eli.

-Adelante Eli ve y cumple con tu misión, fue la orden de Blakk Eli le dijo si con la cabeza y con una sonrisa malvada fue a donde estaba Trixie para secuestrarla.

-Eli no lo escuches acaso no recuerdas quienes somos, dijo Trixie alejándose al ver que el Shane se le acercaba.

-Trix….cuidado, grito el troll aunque no quería atacar a su amigo pero no había otra salida, disparo una babosa carnero que iba hacia Eli pero este lo esquivo muy fácilmente, intento de nuevo pero fue inútil, el topoide lo ayudo pero ni aun asi lograron acertar.

Eli al ver lo molesto que eran cargo en su lanzadora una babosa electroshock malvada y disparo hacia el troll y topoide y el tiro de Eli dio en blanco dándoles una sacudida de electricidad dejándolos inconscientes.

Ahora que ellos ya no podían intervenir siguió acercándose hacia Trixie quien estaba asustada no podía dispararle babosas para no lastimarlo pero también tenia que defenderse.

-Eli soy yo…Trixie, intento hacerlo recordar quien era pero era inútil Eli no dijo nada solo se fue acercando, Blakk al ver como iba su creación no pudo evitar reírse mas de lo que debería.

-Te lo dije no podras hacerlo reaccionar, dijo Blakk siguiendo mirando lo que pasaba.

-Eli por favor reacciona tu no obedeces a Blakk eres Eli Shane, dijo en un vano intento de recuperar a su amado.

Eli tomo con su mano del piso a una babosa slyren(sirena) y la disparo hacia Trixie que su canto , la pelirroja cayo al suelo por su efecto, Blakk al ver lo que hizo rio aun mas.

-Buen trabajo Eli es hora de irnos recuerda tu misión, dijo mientras lo felicito al Shane.

-No se preocupe lo hare, respondio el Shane acercándose a Trixie y levantandola en sus dos brazos como las otras veces se fueron del refugio, Eli ni Blakk no utilizaron sus formas animales ya que Blakk se la pasaba riendo en el camino.

Para Eli mientras llevaba a Trixie se sentía algo raro a pesar de tener ordenes se percataba de que no le pase algo malo el mismo se dio esa orden en su cabeza aunque no sabia porque se sentía asi pero dejo de pensar en eso.

Habiendo llegado a la guarida Blakk le dio otra orden al Shane que de inmediato la obedecio, Eli entro a una de la habitaciones y coloco a Trixie en una cabina que había en esa habitación, una vez hecho esto siguio en la habitación viendo algunos controles y cables que había también en la habitación.

La pelirroja empezó a despertarse poniendo una mano en su frente para recuperar la consciencia y miro a su alrededor, luego de mirar vio a Eli quien hacia algunas cosas.

-Eli por favor….acaso no me recuerdas quien soy yo…soy Trixie, grito la pelirroja pero Eli no dijo nada siguió con sus asuntos.

-Eli soy…..Trixie…..vuelve por favor, suplicaba la Sting, el Shane a pesar de que no debía hablar con ella pero lo hizo.

-Escucha no se quien eres yo solo obedezco a Blakk nada mas, respondio el Shane un poco serio.

-Eli reacciona por favor hazlo por mi, dijo Trixie sin poder evitar soltar una lagrima por el miedo y la preocupación.

Eli al ver caer la lagrima y ver como se sentía ella se sentía un poco mal, sentía muchas sensaciones por su cuerpo y sus latidos en cabeza, al parecer Eli trataba controlar la Neurotoxina para volver a su normalidad por el momento.

-Trixie…., dijo apenas el Shane sacando una pequeña sonrisita en la Sting.

-Eso es Eli sigue luchando, decía la pelirroja mientras ponía una mano en la ventana de la cabina, Eli seguía intentando controlar la sustancia, tenia bajado la cabeza y sus manos echas puños apretándolas muy fuerte apenas podía recordar unas cuantas cosas.

Sospechosamente escucho una voz en su cabeza que lo molestaba.

-Eli recuerda que debes obedecerme sino perderas el control y te desmayaras j aja j aja obedece, esa voz era de Blakk quien le daba una orden que a pesar de los efectos que tendrían Eli se resistio.

-No Blakk no voy a hacerlo aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh, grito al ultimo el Shane arrodillándose asustando a Trixie.

-Eli ¿Qué te pasa?, grito Trixie muy preocupada al verlo asi, mientras que la voz de Blakk atormentaba a Eli.

-No puede ser como puedes resistir a la Neurotoxina a pesar de que ya estas sufriendo sus efectos, preguntaba un poco molesto y asombrado la voz de Blakk.

-Porque no voy a dejar que lastimes a Trixie…..Blakk, contesto el Shane mostrando aun resistencia pero ya no iba a soportar mas sus latidos eran cada vez mas lentos cada segundo que pasaba, lo mismo la tonalidad de sus ojos cambiaban de color celeste a verde cada instante.

-ah….ah …..ah…Trix….ie, fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de caer al piso desmayado.

-Eli ¡NO!, grito la Sting poniéndose mas triste sin poder evitar soltar lagrimas de sus ojos, de pronto Blakk entro al cuarto riendo un poco.

-¿Qué mas le hiciste Blakk?, grito la pelirroja llorando por amado.

-Escucha le inyecte una sustancia llamada Neurotoxina…..esta sustancia es peligrosa sin embargo Eli es capaz de soportarla y lo utilice para controlarlo…me sorprende que pueda aun resistirlo….no importa….de todas formas cuando reaccione será inútil ya que si no me obedece su corazón dejara de latir hasta que no pueda resistir y se desmaye…..cuando recupera la consciencia Eli olvida sus recuerdos y nuevamente me obedece como ahora, dijo muy victorioso Blakk mientras Eli nuevamente se paraba sus ojos seguían de color verde oscuro nuevamente .

-Eli….., dijo Trixie con una voz muy débil pero el Shane no dijo nada, Blakk solo se rio.

-Blakk eres un malvado, contesto hacia Blakk la Sting.

-Me alegra escuchar eso…j aja j aja ja…..no podras salvar a Eli….yo gano, fue lo ultimo que dijo y salio del refugio llevándose al Shane, Trixie al estar sola no pudo evitar soltar mas lagrimas de sus ojos al ver que Eli estaba bajo el control de Blakk, realmente quería tenerlo a su lado para que la console, abrazándola y todo eso.

Como ella no podía hacer nada se echo y se quedo dormida

 _ **Fin del segundo capitulo, por ahora tratare de no tardarme tanto como en el otro fic no puedo prometer nada pero no fallare esta vez.**_

 _ **Ya saben lo de los reviews, eso es todo.**_

 _ **Mission Complete**_


	3. Eli

_**Mission Start**_

Aquí les dejo el tercero

 **3)Eli ¡Vuelve!**

Trixie empezó a despertar y por el tiempo que transcurrió menos de una hora y noto que seguía aun en la cabina donde Eli la había dejado, lo extrañaba mucho y quería recuperarlo ya que esta bajo el control de Blakk.

-Eli vuelve por favor, dijo con una voz muy débil y también un poco llorando, de pronto entro Blakk por la puerta, la pelirroja se percato de ello.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer conmigo?, pregunto algo preocupada.

-Por el momento nada…. cuando Eli controle Bajoterra le ordenare que acabe con sus amigos y luego contigo y no..me…lo quiero perder, respondio Blakk, ante su respuesta Trixie no tuvo ninguna reacción pero si estaba seguro de algo, ella conocía muy bien a Eli y el seria incapaz de hacer lo ultimo asi que intento advertir a Blakk.

-Eso crees….Eli jamas podrá hacer tal cosa, contesto la Sting un poco molesta, Blakk solo rio.

-Por ahora….es cuestión de tiempo para que Eli me obedezca de verdad, respondio Blakk, siguió hablando.

-No podras detenerlo ni siquiera ahora…..y eres consciente de eso j aja j aja, termino la frase riéndose de nuevo saliendo del cuarto dejándola sola, la Sting se sentía aun muy triste por lo que Blakk intentaría hacer con Eli.

Mientras con Eli, se encontraba en un cuarto muy parecido a su habitación sentado en una cama, a pesar de no recordar nada solamente que se llamaba Shane, sin embargo no sabia como pero Trixie aquella chica pelirroja no se la sacaba de la cabeza, sintiendo muchas sensaciones extrañas ya no pudo soportarlo mas, tenia prohibido hablar con ella por las ordenes de Blakk pero algo le decía en su mente que no podía obedecer esa orden y la tonalidad del verde en sus ojos había bajado mucho.

-Porque siento que la conozco, se preguntaba ya que intentaba recordar algo.

Sin mas que decir salio de su habitación para ir a la habitación donde se encuentra la Sting, sin embargo en su camino se topo con Twist y Nachos quienes no estaban del todo acuerdo que Eli sea una vez mas el experimento de Blakk.

-Eli aunque trabajes para Blakk nosotros somos sus favoritos asi que mejor acostúmbrate, dijo alzando la voz un poco el rubio lo que molesto al Shane.

-Yo puedo hacer lo que yo quiero…mejor no se arriesguen a perder su lugar, contesto el Shane provocándolos aunque tenían razones para pelear decidieron irse para que Blakk no se moleste e Eli no perdió mas tiempo en ir hacia Trixie.

Abriendo la puerta vio a la pelirroja que aun seguía en la cabina, Trixie al verlo se alegro un poco y dejo de llorar un poco también.

-Eli…, ella no termino de hablar ya que Eli hablo después.

-Dime algo como es que me conoces, pregunto algo dudoso el Shane.

-Eres Eli Shane vivimos en el refugio junto con nuestros amigos…junto conmigo….hemos pasado muchas aventuras….tu jefe no es Blakk no tienes jefe tu luchas contra Blakk para mantener a salvo a Bajoterra..lo que paso fue que te capturaron y te inyectaron una sustancia permitiéndole a Blakk controlarte…..tu no eres asi Eli despierta, suplico al final Trixie.

-Por lo que me dices no estas mintiendo pero no puedo recordar nada que puedo hacer, se preguntaba algo frustado, ella lo ayudo con algo que serviría.

-Eli haz un intento vuelve conmigo…..por favor…..Eli te amo pero por favor vuelve, respondio Trixie, Eli al oir esas palabras se llevo una mano a la cabeza ya empezaba a recordar mas o menos nuavemente trataba de controlar la Neurotoxina de su cuerpo.

Afortunadamente logro controlarlo Eli ya recordaba quien era y todo lo que paso la tonalidad de sus ojos era de color azul normal, pero se sentía muy mal por lo que había hecho con sus amigos y novia, para no seguir asi de nuevo toco la ventana de la cabina mientras miraba a Trixie, ella se puso muy feliz y también coloco su mano donde tenia puesto el Shane.

-Eli volviste es un alivio, dijo la pelirroja mirando sin parar al Shane.

-Gracias a ti…..ahora retrocede, decía Eli mientras uso sus uñas y destruyo la cabina, una vez hecho esto ambos se acercaron y se dieron un gran abrazo que duro un poco y luego se separaron, Eli bajo su cabeza se sentía aun avergonzado de lo que hizo, ella lo levanto con su mano.

-Trixie en verdad lo siento mucho…..no puedo resistir esa fuerza que tiene la Neurotoxina, Trixie noto que en verdad se lamentaba desde lo mas profundo eh intento subirle el animo.

-Eli no tienes que disculparte…fue Blakk el que causo esto, respondio la Sting sacandole una sonrisita a Eli.

-Vamonos de aquí tenemos que ayudar a nuestros amigos, afirmo el Shane, la pelirroja le dijo si con la cabeza, concentrándose Eli cambio a su forma animal, Trixie se subio a su espalda y de inmediato salio de la habitación corriendo lo mas rápido posible.

Con la sombra que había Eli y Trixie no fueron detectados por los guardias ni los secuases de Blakk, fácilmente lograron evitar todos los obstáculos, saliendo de la guarida una vez lejos de ahí Eli incremento aun mas la velocidad a la que iban y Trixie se sujetaba mas fuerte del cuello de Eli.

En la guarida de Blakk, Blakk había recibido la noticia de que Shane se escapo junto con novia pero aun con una noticia muy mala Blakk no se molesto en nada, sus dos secuases que estaban con el en una de las habitaciones lo miraban extrañados.

-Disculpe que pregunte esto Blakk pero porque no esta molesto al saber que Eli escapo, preguntaba el rubio dudoso de si.

-Porque mi experimento funciona bien verán Eli lleva en su sangre una sustancia llamada Neurotoxina y aunque es inmune a sus efectos venenosos encontré la manera de controlar esa sustancia y a Eli con ella…ahora el tiene dos lados…..la buena se refiere a lo que fue y la mala cuando esta bajo mi control sin embargo la manera de controlarlo es de forma mental….transmito mis pensamientos en su mente y cuando no obedece mis ordenes ahí es la clave…por ahora debemos hacerle creer que esta salvo luego nuevamente lo manipulare y acabara en el momento adecuado con sus amigos y novia…...bien ahora que ya saben el plan retírense y vayan a entrenar, ordeno Blakk, el rubio y Nachos no dijeron nada solo le dijeron si señor y se marcharon.

-ja j aja j aja Eli no creas que es fácil librarte de mi, se dijo a si mismo Blakk riéndose de nuevo.

Mientras con Eli y Trixie habiendo llegado al refugio se encontraban aun afuera, la Sting se bajo de la espalda de Eli y el Shane cambio a su forma humana,

-Listo Eli, pregunto la pelirroja antes de entrar.

-Eso creo, respondio el Shane rascándose un poco la nuca y entraron al refugio.

 _ **Muy bien con esto termina el tercer capitulo , posiblemente suba otro capitulo dentro de 10 horas depende si me alcanza el tiempo , vale.**_

 _ **No olviden dejar sus reviews**_

 _ **Mission Complete**_


	4. Recuerdos

_**Mission Start**_

Mas o menos este capitulo será un poco corto o largo no tengo idea

 **4)Recuerdos**

Acercandose mas a Eli se sentía algo inseguro al entrar y si sus amigos piensan que siga siendo malo asi pensaba el Shane sin embargo no le resto importancia del todo, dio un respiro y junto con Trixie entraron.

Y adentro vieron que todo estaba normal y también vieron al Troll y Topoide en los sillones que al ver a Eli ya estaban listo para dispararle pero la Sting los detuvo.

-Chicos calma Eli volvió a la normalidad…vean la tonalidad sus ojos estaban verdes cuando vino y ahora están azules, dijo la pelirroja haciendo que los dos se detengan pero para estar seguros se acercaron lentamente al Shane dudosos al ver que Trixie tenia razón se calmaron y recibieron a Eli.

-Eli es un alivio de que hayas vuelto, dijo el troll mientras le dio como palmadita en el hombro.

-El gran Pronto se alegra de verte Eli, dijo el topoide con un tono medio presumido para los tres.

-Gracias me alegro estar en casa pero si no hubiera por Trixie no estaría aquí y lamento lo que hice, decía mientras miraba un poco agachado a ella quien le mostraba una sonrisa.

-Si ya me lo imagino…y no te preocupes fue Blakk, viéndoles pícaramente el troll a la parejita.

-Kord no empiezes, respondio el Shane haciendo reir a todos.

Luego todos entraron a la sala y se sentaron en los sillones para hablar un poco sobre lo que paso en la guarida de Blakk y con Eli.

-Dime que paso como lograste regresar a tu estado y como escaparon, pregunto el troll, el Shane se lleno de aire y comenzó a hablar:

-Veran todo empezó cuando me desperté y sali del refugio no recuerdo para que pero asi…..en mi camino después de media de hora de caminar me encontré con los secuases y los guardias de Blakk quienes me acorrolaron…..les hubiera ganado pero Twist me disparo un especie de proyectil que me ralentizo al máximo…..y como no podía moverme me llevaron a la guarida de Blakk …no me dijeron para que me querían por ese momento….la guarida de Blakk nuevamente lo reconstruyeron y al entrar me sentía muy raro…me dejaron en una de las habitaciones justo donde se encontraba Blakk…y ahí me dijo cual era su plan….en medio de la conversación me dijo que la clave de su plan era mi sangre ya que esta combinada con la radiación…..con una aguja me inyecto una pequeña cantidad…de una sustancia que yo conozco llamada Neurotoxina….una sustancia tan peligrosa que cuando yo vivía en la superficie escuche que habían prohibido usar la sustancia debido a sus efectos peligrosos….en fin Blakk lo inyecto en mi porque de alguna manera descubrió que mi sangre es compatible con esta sustancia y lo utilizo para controlarme, hizo una pausa y siguió hablando:

-La primera vez que me desmaye fue por sus efectos…escucho la voz de Blakk en mi cabeza diciéndome que debo obedecerlo y no puedo ignorarlo cada vez que a Blakk le desobedezca mi corazón se detendrá hasta no poder resistir y caer desmayado…cuando despierto no puedo recordar quien soy solamente obedezco a Blakk…y ahí me dio la orden de atacarlos….despues del ataque mientras llevaba a Trixie me sentía medio raro y luego de colocarla en una cabina intento hacerme recordar fue inútil al principio pero logre reaccionar pero Blakk empezó a fastidiarme con sus ordenes que intente resistirme pero como mi corazón latia cada 15 segundos aumentando aun mas la lentitud cai desmayado y cuando me desperté de nuevo Blakk me llevo a una habitación…después de un rato volvi adonde estaba Trixie y le pregunte como es que me conocía…..ella me conto varias cosas que a la mente me vio esos pensamientos…..al recordar lo suficiente volvi a ser yo liberando a Trixie y asi hemos escapado, termino de hablar el Shane, todos estuvieron en silencio por un rato, al parecer habían comprendido al Shane por lo que dijo.

-Asi que eso paso, dijo el Troll.

-Asi es….escuchen de alguna manera la Neurotoxina la puedo controlar pero es difícil…estoy seguro que Blakk en cualquier momento intentara que obedezca sus ordenes y al no hacer eso esta sustancia empieza a controlarme una de ellas es el deterioro de mi corazón….sin embargo si pueda resistir mas de lo que logre la Neurotoxina no podrá controlarme pero es inútil…..la sustancia es peligrosa para los demás no para mi, dijo Eli un poco pensativo.

-Puede ser que encuentre un antídoto justo como hice un antivirus con el virus Eli talvez pueda crear algo que te permita resistir los efectos aun mas evitando que Blakk te controle para la próxima….para eso debo analizar la sustancia….no te molesta si extraigo una pequeña muestra de tu sangre, preguntaba el Troll.

-No para nada hare lo que sea para que esta Blakk no siga jugando con esta sustancia, decía Eli dispuesto a la pregunta del Troll.

-Muy bien esta no dolerá, dijo seguro Kord mientras que con una aguja y con cuidado extrajo la cantidad que necesitaba el Troll y luego agradeció al Shane por ayudarlo.

-Perfecto lo analizare ahora mismo si me disculpan, dicho esto se fue a trabajar, mientras que el Topoide fue a jugar unos videojuegos, Eli se fue a su cuarto sin decir nada muy rápido, a Trixie le parecía un poco extraño que Eli se fuera asi.

Una vez adentro de su habitación se sento en su cama viniéndole a su mente muchos recuerdos que paso hace mucho tiempo:

-"-¿Eli te sientes bien? Estas un poco rojo", cuando intentaba evitar decir el cumpleaños sorpresa de Trixie.

-" Me gusta Trixie…", la vez que admitio que a sus amigos que ella le gustaba.

-"-¡¿A que me refiero?! ¡¿A que me refiero?! ¡Hasta Burpy sabe de qué hablo! Me has estado evitando hace como 2 semanas Eli", cuando ella estuvo muy triste ya que la había evitado por dos 2 semanas.

-" No es nada Trixie, pero no llores, este es un momento de alegría", cuando Eli limpio su lagrima con mucha ternura y luego fue su primer beso de ellos.

-" Yo…yo, trabajare para usted Blakk…", la vez que trabajo para Blakk cuando la secuestro y controla su mente.

-"No estoy enojada, déjame terminar, y suéltame que me lastimas", cuando el efecto de la mordida de una babosa extraña empezaba a hacer su efecto.

-"Tu eres mi cura…", que luego de derrotar a Blakk y en plena lluvia sus amigos veian como ambos juntaban sus labios.

-"…..esto…..es la…despedida…..adios….Trixie", justo cuando fue su fin y había muerto luego de haber derrotado a Blakk y el virus.

-" no eres mas que una copia barata en cambio Copy Eli es el verdadero Eli y siempre lo fue desde su creación porque lleva tu ADN original infectado con el virus Eli", fue la vez que se entero de la verdad, que el era una copia al momento de resucitar.

-" Yo soy la pantera Eli y no dejare a Blakk continuar con sus planes ni que lastime a Trixie", su primera vez como pantera.

-" Como te lo prometi Trixie esta bien por ahora te esta buscando y te encontrara ahora mismo….es hora de que despiertes…..despierta Eli y mira a tu alrededor", Bill lo despertó de su sueño para continuar con su misión.

-"Trenzamos la vida de Eli con la suya", lo que dijo el clan sombra al salvar a Trixie.

-"No es necesario tu gratitud además yo te debo dar las gracias desde hace mucho cuando me converti en pantera por primera vez crei que mi vida cambiaria pero gracias a ti pude afrontar todo los peligros que pase incluso cuando casi te perdi…..en pocas palabras Trixie yo..yo te amo", el ultimo recuerdo de Eli luego de haber salvado a Bajoterra.

Con esos recuerdos se quedo pensativo y mucho.

-Como terminara esto hemos pasado muchas cosas con mi amigos….como ahora, se decía el Shane pensando en lo que pasaría, de pronto la Sting entro a su habitación.

-Eli ¿Etas bien?, pregunto ella.

-Algo asi…..temo que el me controle de nuevo…..no quiero lastimarte ni a nuestros amigos…no podría soportarlo, respondio el Shane con un tono deprimido, Trixie se sinto alegre al ver que Eli estaba preocupándose por ella y los demás, se acercaba para animarlo pero en un descuido se tropezó cayendo encima de Eli haciendo que se echara, Trixie sobre Eli, el Shane tenia sus brazos rodeando su cintura y la Sting en su cuello.

-No te preocupes encontraremos la manera, le respondio la Sting, ambos se miraban y se acercaban lentamente, ahora que ya no había nada que los interrumpa lograron juntar sus labios dándose un gran beso y algo de caricias entre ellos.

No se habían dado cuenta de que la puerta se abrió un poquito y los que entraron eran Burpy, Joulles, Doc, Tejedora, y Hielo que habían entrado para buscar algo, al ver a Eli y Trixie en su momento romántico no los molestaron y es mas buscaron sin hacer ruido lo que necesitaban y lo encontraron y salieron del cuarto de Eli para dejar a los tortolitos.

Luego de separar sus rostros un poco existía una sonrisa entre los dos estaban tan felices entre ellos.

Como ya había anochecido y todos ya se habían ido a dormir ellos se acomodaron un poco siguiendo abrazados aun se quedaron dormidos.

 _ **Bien el cuarto termina hasta aquí, antes pueden darme algunas ideas para el próximo capitulo ya que me quede sin ideas se los agradecería mucho por ahora en los reviews, no olviden dejar sus comentarios.**_

 _ **Mission Complete**_


	5. De noche

_**Mission Start**_

Bueno debo admitirlo me tarde otra vez gracias a la escuela de nada, empecemos.

 **5)Noche de pesadillas**

Una vez que después de besarse se quedaron dormidos muy profundamente.

Sin embargo en la mente de Eli le daban pensamientos muy extraños lo que hizo que tenga una pesadilla.

 _Eli abrió sus ojos y miro a su alrededor, se encontraba en un algún lugar de la caverna fin del mundo, al mirar hacia arriba noto que el cielo era de color plomo y la tierra con un color muy gris, por el entorno que veía el Shane las cosas no iban nada bien._

 _-¿Qué hago aquí?, se preguntaba_

 _Se paro y comenzando a oler sintió un desagradable olor de flaturolincas y mucho humo causado por fuego y con su odio escuchaba a grandes distancias varios escombros que se caian y con lo que el ambiente estaba gris solo podía significar una cosa._

 _-Las cavernas están muertas, dijo el Shane muy molesto por lo Blakk causo, al no tener su meca ni sus babosas solo su lanzadora y su metamorfosis esta vez uso su lanzadora lanzándola hacia arriba su lanzadora se separo en sus 4 partes adaptándose a Eli, ahora que usaba su armadura utilizo la habilidad de sus alas para volar, subiendo lo suficiente hacia el cielo Eli guiándose de su olfato se dirigio hacia la caverna Trixie._

 _En su camino no pudo quitar la vista de abajo toda caverna por donde Eli pasaba estaba muerta destruida no había mas que algunos flagelos y guardias de Blakk, no había gente ni babosas ni troll ni topoides y también la guarida de la Blakk que era una guarida muy grande que la otra, Blakk lo había conseguido arraso y acabo y gobernó con Bajoterra, Eli no podía sentirse mas frustado y muy molesto que nunca al saber que Blakk consiguió lo que quería._

 _-Ese oscuro Blakk, pensó Eli sin dejar de ver las cavernas destruidas, antes de llegar desde lejos también vio las lanzadoras de algunos amigos que conocía por ejemplo, la de Danna, el Caballero, Mario Bravado, al parecer todos ellos fueron atacados y no resistieron._

 _Sin embargo Eli podía sentirlos estaban atrapados en su guarida en unas celdas muy vigiladas._

 _-Hasta mis amigos…mmmmm…..veo que Blakk arraso con todo, se dijo el Shane lo que le daba esa preocupación por sus amigos y Trixie._

 _Finalmente llego a la caverna Trixie, descendiendo se sintió aliviado al ver el lugar, al menos esta caverna no estaba destruida era el único lugar que estaba aun vivo guardando sus alas exploro el lugar._

 _No había nadie ahí, busco entre los arbustos y ahí fue donde encontró algo, la lanzadora de Trixie Eli la tomo quedando en dudas._

 _-Si esta aquí algo malo le paso a Trixie, y tenia razón al ver al piso vio sus pisadas de ida y vuelta que no eran tantas al parecer estaba apresurada guardando su lanzadora en su espalda trato de localizar a la pelirroja, lo logro pero también escucho algunas voces que eran las de Blakk y sus secuases y la mas importante la de la Sting que provenían de un precipicio, cerrando sus ojos para concentrarse escucho lo que hablaban:_

 _-Señor nuestros informes indican que Eli Shane fue avistado por aquí, informo Nachos._

 _-Asi que finalmente se apareció bueno lo guiaremos hacia aca, respondio Blakk mirando y riendo maliciosamente a la Sting quien estaba muy enfadada ya que estaba atada y arrodillada muy cer del precipicio._

 _-Eli acabara con tus planes Blakk, contesto la pelirroja con una mirada desafiante._

 _-Eso ya lo veremos, contesto Blakk._

 _Ahora que Eli escucho todo rápidamente se acerco a donde estaba Trixie y Blakk con un odio inmenso._

 _Ya acercándose Eli al poder crear ilusiones de babosas creo una ilusión de Burpy y la cargo, llego al lugar viendo a Blakk y sus secuases y a Trixie atada._

 _-Trixie…..¿Estas bien?, pregunto el Shane._

 _-Si….., respondio la pelirroja._

 _-Ja j aja ja ja Eli veo no te queda nada en este mundo no tienes ni una caverna que proteger nada…..capture a tus amigos y lo único que te queda es ella, dijo Blakk riéndose._

 _-Tal vez si Blakk pero recuperare lo que destruiste y además nunca ganaras ya veras, contesto el Shane muy molesto._

 _-No me hagas reir no dejare que te interpongas Bajoterra es mio y no dejo cabos sueltos por ahí…despídete de tu novia Eli, decía Blakk habiendo empujado a la pelirroja hacia el precipicio._

 _-Eli…., grito Trixie asustada, Eli al ver lo que Blakk hizo su furia hacia Blakk aumentaba mas y mas._

 _-¡¿Por qué hiciste esto?!, grito el Shane con un tono molesto, Blakk solamente rio._

 _-Porque ya no la necesito al igual que tu Eli despídete tu también, anuncio Blakk, Eli miro atrás de el y vio aun guardia de Blakk con la ametralladora que disparo una cantidad de babosas hacia Eli que el Shane no pudo bloquearlas, el impacto hizo que Eli volara por los aires y cayera el también en el precipicio._

 _-Ja j aja j aja ja ahora que Eli ya no va a interrumpir vámonos de aquí es hora de del otro plan, dijo Blakk muy feliz de haber derrotado al Shane._

 _-Si señor, respondieron todos y se fueron del lugar._

 _Abajo en el precipicio Eli se levanto afortunadamente su armadura lo protegió aunque no tanto se hizo una herida en su brazo derecho se hizo teniendo que apretarla con su mano izquierda._

 _-No cantes aleluya Blakk, se dijo pero fijo su atención en otros asuntos._

 _-Trixie, grito Eli tratando de esperar respuesta pero nada, trato de buscarla pero no la encontraba._

 _-Trixie donde estas…responde por favor, suplicaba el Shane pero nada, Eli no podia controlarse su odio y su frustración lo estaban dominando, de pronto su cabeza empezaba a molestarlo poco a poco que ya no pudo soportar mas se arrodillo tratando de oponer resistencia pero era inútil._

 _-Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh, gritaba el Shane._

Eli se despertó.

-AAhh, se decía respirando muy rápido por la boca mientras se sento en su cama, Trixie se despertó también y al ver a Eli asi se preocupo.

-Eli estas bien, pregunto la pelirroja.

-Mas o menos…..solo fue una pesadilla, respondio el Shane muy rápido dejando de respirar por la boca bajando su cabeza llevándose una mano hacia su frente, la Sting entendio lo que hablo y lo ayudo a subir el animo.

-Calmate Eli solo fue una pesadilla, le dijo Trixie mientras lo abrazaba de atrás pasando sus brazos de nuca hacia su pecho mientras colocaba su cabeza sobre su hombro, Eli al ser sorprendido por el abrazo de Trixie se sintió mas tranquilo, tomo sus manos que se encontraban en su pecho, estando asi por un rato se dieron cuenta de que ya amanecio asi que decidieron salir a desayunar, arreglándose un poco y a estaban listos para salir.

-Gracias Trix ya me siento mejor, agradeciéndole y aunque no era del todo cierto daba igual, tomados de la mano salieron de la habitación bajando por las escaleras

 _ **Fin del quinto, puede ser que tarde un poco en actualizar otra vez el fic no lo se la verdad si no se presenta algo actualizare en dos diás, los reviews no se olviden**_

 _ **Mission Complete**_


	6. Una manera

_**Mission Start**_

Tres o dos días pasaron desde la ultima actualización no lo recuerdo mucho, en fin es hora de la actualización

 **6)Manera**

A pesar de que Eli no se encontraba del todo alegre o feliz debido a su pesadilla que tuvo en la noche no podía soportarlo.

Que Blakk halla salido victorioso conquistando y destruyendo a Bajoterra lo ponía muy molesto y frustado y mas por capturar a sus amigos y aun mas por haber atacado a Trixie arrojándola hacia abajo del precipicio y al el mas lo mas extraño que le parecio fue el no encontrarla al estar abajo.

Por mas que intentaba dejar de pensar en eso era inútil, cada segundo pensaba, pensaba en eso sobre todo la ultima parte.

Y como no era nada bueno para fingir que estaba bien estaba seguro de que todos se darían cuenta tarde o temprano, lo único que podría salvarlo seria estar alegre mas o menos asi que Eli decidio intentarlo.

Bajando el y Trixie por las escaleras vieron en la sala a Kord y pronto que ya se habían despertado y estaban comiendo el Troll se hizo su propio desayuno ya que no gustaba las extrañas recetas que hacia el topoide.

-Buenos dias Kord…..Pronto, les dijo el Shane saludándoles con la otra mano ya que la otra estaba tomada de la mano de la Sting.

-Buenos días Eli…Trixie, respondio el troll diciendo la mismas primeras palabras del Shane, dicho esto Eli y Trixie dejaron de tomarse la mano, ya que Eli iba hacia el sillon y Trixie hacia la cocina.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras ya sabes…por lo de ayer?, pregunto Kord mientras su desayuno.

-Todo tranquilo…..eh….tranquilo, dijo el Shane con un tono que decía "Por favor que me crean" ya que estaba intranquilo, afortunadamente el mecanico le creyo, terminando su desayuno se acerco a Eli para contarle buenas noticias.

-Te tengo buenas noticias Eli, dijo el troll algo emocionado.

-En verdad y cuales son, pregunto el Shane.

-Resulta que estuve analizando tu sangre …..y no solo descubri la cura para eliminar la Neurotoxina sino otras cosas muy interesantes, lo ultimo que dijo el troll daba algo de curiosidad al peliazul, dejo que siguiera hablando después de hacerle una pregunta.

-Es bueno saber de la cura y cuales son las cosas interesantes que descubriste, fue la pregunta que hizo el Shane.

-Veras…..como tu sangre esta combinada con la radiación la Neurotoxina tiene algo de radiación gracias a eso eres inmune a su veneno y otros efectos pero cuando están bajo el control de alguien…en ese caso sufres sus efectos…asi como lo que hace Blakk…si lograras resistir a las ordenes que Blakk sin importar si es tan molesto tus deterioros de tu corazón es posible que ese poder se sobrecargue eliminando esa especie de control mental que tiene Blakk contra ti Eli…..algo mas que descubri fue sobre tu sangre…es como una especie…no se como explicarte Eli…..tiene como un poder increíble que incluso puede superar al de las babosas mas poderosas que puede haber…tu sangre no es como la de cualquier humano, troll, topoide o babosa, es la única en tu clase…..tan preciada que puede ser utilizado para todo tipo de cosas…para ser mas claro Eli tu sangre puede salvar…..destruir…..cualquier cosa y o las personas…..puede ser hasta el pozo de luz con el que ayudaste a Burpy…..jamas he visto algo asi en mi vida es la primera vez…, hizo una pausa y continuo hablando:

-Eso es todo lo que descubri pero algo que debo decirte…..es que tu sangre tiene muchos misterios por descubrir….ahora respecto a la cura recuerdas la capsula que construi para ti para eliminar el virus Eli de tu cuerpo, con esto termino de hablar y además hizo una pregunta.

-Si lo recuerdo, respondio el Shane.

-Pues resulta que para eliminar la Neurotoxina debes estar en la en tu capsula tan solamente 1 hora y listo pero aun no esta listo…..pero no te preocupes Eli la terminare pronto….lo prometo, dijo Kord prometiéndole al Shane terminar a tiempo.

-Gracias Kord y no te apresures tanto con calma las cosas, dijo el Shane, el troll luego se fue a hacer sus cosas, la pelirroja había terminado de hacer su desayuno y empezó a comer en la sala.

-Eli no vas comer, pregunto Trixie.

-No…no no gracias no tengo hambre, respondio Eli algo deprimido mientras se paro y salio de la sala hacia el patio de atrás rápidamente, los demás lo miraban extrañado, y ahora que le pasa a Eli se preguntaba mentalmente Trixie.

Ya afuera del refugio Eli se apoyo en uno de los hongos grandes que había cruzado de brazos y se quedo asi por un rato, estaba pensativo por lo que pasaba, uno era lo que Kord dijo sobre la cura lo alegraba un poco al saber que eliminaría la sustancia pero la gran parte con odio, frustración por las intenciones de Blakk, aunque no estaba lista la cura para el tenia sospechas de que Blakk de nuevo intentaría jugar con su mente y también por la pesadilla.

-Basta de esas pesadillas, se decía en su mente.

No se había dado cuenta de que la Sting que estaba detrás de el se acercaba.

-Eli se no estas bien dime que pasa puedes confiar en mi, le dijo la pelirroja colocándose en frente de el mirándolo a sus ojos, aunque el era abierto con ella no estaba seguro, no quería que ella se preocupara mucho por que soñaba.

-No es nada, respondio el Shane apartando su vista hacia otro lado.

-Eli por favor cuéntame que pasa, de nuevo Trixie le estaba preguntando mientras tomaba sus dos manos y los subio hasta la altura de sus cuellos.

-Lo lamento Trixie es que es….por la…pesadilla que tuve anoche me esta atormentando mucho, respondio con toda sinceridad lo que hizo sentir satisfecha a la pelirroja y para ayudarlo mas.

-Porque no me cuentas tu sueño, pregunto Trixie, el Shane se lo pensó un poco pero dijo si con la cabeza al final, luego Eli relato su sueño:

-Me encontraba en un algún lugar de la caverna fin del mundo, mire hacia arriba y note que el cielo era de color plomo y la tierra con un color muy gris

-Me paro y comenze a oler a mi alrededor, pude oler un humo causado por fuego con lo que el ambiente estaba gris solo pude pensar una cosa las cavernas están muertas, me dije muy molesto por lo que Blakk causo, como no tenia meca ni mis babosas utilize mi lanzadora que se separo en sus 4 partes adaptándose a mi, luego utilize mis alas para volar, subiendo lo suficiente hacia el cielo me dirigi hacia la caverna Trixie.

-En el camino vi que toda caverna por donde pasaba estaba muerta no había mas que algunos flagelos y guardias de Blakk, no había gente ni babosas ni troll ni topoides y también la guarida de la Blakk que era una guarida muy grande que la otra.

-Antes de llegar desde lejos también vi las lanzadoras de algunos amigos nuestros, la de Danna, el Caballero, Mario Bravado.

-Los podía sentir de todas formas estaban atrapados en su guarida en unas celdas muy vigiladas.

-Me empezaba a preocupar por ti y por nuestros amigos

-Llege a la caverna Trixie, descendiendo, al menos esta caverna no estaba destruida era el único lugar que estaba aun vivo.

-Explore el lugar y no había nadie, busque entre los arbustos y encontre algo, tu lanzadora.

-Escuche también algunas voces que eran las de Blakk y sus secuases y la tuya

-Me acerque, te tenían atada y de pronto Blakk te empujo hacia un precipicio y a mi también y cuando te busque no estabas, sentía que mi cabeza estaba por estallar y fue ahí cuando me desperté, Eli termino de hablar de su sueño con la vergüenza que sentía intento bajar la cabeza pero Trixie no se lo dejo, había entendio su sueño y para hacerlo sentir mejor ya no tomo sus manos sino los paso detrás de su cuello abrazandolo fuertemente haciendo que Eli ya no apoyara sino se parara mientras este le devolvía el abrazo.

-Eli no te sientas mal solo fue una pesadilla, le dijo Trixie tratando se sacarle una sonrisa a Eli.

-No quiero que salgas lastima ni nuestros amigos jamas me lo perdonaría….preferiría resolver solo para que no les pase nada malo, respondio el Shane sintiéndose peor que nunca.

-Si estamos juntos lo resolveremos todo, dicho esto le dio un gran beso en los labios a Eli quien olvido sus preocupaciones por un momento y le devolvió dicho beso.

Ambos en su momento romantico se sentían felices el uno al otro, al separarse se daban un par de miradas de felicidad entre ambos.

-Gracias Trixie…..vencere mis peores temores, afirmo el Shane.

-Me alegro que estes feliz, respondio la Sting sin quitarle la mirada al peliazul, todo iba tan bien hasta que Eli nuevamente escucho la voz de Blakk en su cabeza.

-Oh no, exclamo el Shane.

-Eli que pasa ahora, pregunto la Sting algo preocupada.

-La voz de Blakk de nuevo la escucho, le respondio.

-No ahora no, dijo Trixie muy molesta con Blakk.

-Descuida Trixie tengo escucha…cuando desobedezco a Blakk me convierto en otro pero si le hiciera creer que obedezco lo que dice talvez puede sacar provecho que opinas Trixie, pregunto Eli sobre su plan.

-Mmmm…..puede funcionar, respondio la pelirroja pensando un poco, mientras que la voz de Blakk ya daba ordenes a Eli quien le seguía el juego.

-Eli te ordeno que vayas a la guarida ahora, fue le orden de Blakk que Eli escucho.

-Y ¿Qué te dijo?, pregunto Trixie.

-Quiere que vaya a su guarida es perfecto…..mira voy a seguirle la corriente tratare de ver que esta planeando realmente hacer conmigo…ire ahora mismo….y no te preocupes voy a estar bien confía en mi, fue ahora Eli que dijo lo mismo que Trixie dijo hace unos momentos, a pesar de que no estaba tan segura de su plan pero lo acepto al final.

-Esta bien Eli ten mucho cuidado por favor me preocupo por ti mucho, dijo la pelirroja dándole consejos para cuidarse de Blakk.

Eli los escucho y cambiando a pantera partio hacia la guarida de Blakk, escucho una cosa mas de Trixie antes de estar muy lejos.

-Te amo Eli y ten cuidado una vez mas, fue lo que escucho motivándolo y alegrandolo un poco mientras pensaba en un plan.

 _ **Bien sexto termina aquí, bueno como no se me ocurre nada mas que decir, solo puedo decir hasta el próximo capitulo**_

 _ **Mission Complete**_


	7. Blakk y sus secretos

_**Mission Start**_

Lamento haberme perdido un tiempo, muchas cosas ocupadas pero ya se termino.

 **7)Secretos**

Eli en el camino tenia la certeza de que Blakk haría cualquier cosa para nuevamente controlarlo y con las cosas que paso ya tenia el plan perfecto para averiguar que tramaba Blakk.

Algo que también se le venia a la mente era su pesadilla que tuvo aunque ya no lo molestaba tanto, se sentía mas seguro y tranquilo al haber contado a la pelirroja.

-Muy bien ya estoy listo, se dijo el Shane porque ya estaba cerca de la guarida de Blakk, Eli no fue recto sino por un lado, para cerciorarse que no hubiera ningun guardia ni secuaz para tenderle una trampa, ocultándose perfectamente se siguió acercando a la guarida de Blakk.

Para su buena suerte no había nadie, tampoco una trampa gracias a su olfato y oído, acercándose a la puerta mientras se cambiaba a su forma humana, las sospechas lo invadían un poco.

-Hora de entrar, se dijo el Shane, al lado izquierdo de la puerta había un botón que Eli presiono abriendo la puerta, con pasos algo lentos entro a la guarida de Blakk, una vez adentro la puerta se cerro de inmediato, una voz de repente escucho Eli que venia de unos altavoces que había en el techo.

-Ah Eli te esperaba ven pronto a una de las habitaciones ya sabes como encontrarme, la voz era de Blakk, Eli no dijo nada solo hizo caso a la orden de Blakk y guiándose por su olfato fue hacia una de las habitaciones de Blakk.

Cada paso que daba el Shane sonria un poquito porque su plan ya marchaba bien, habiendo llegado a la habitación donde se encontraba Blakk, el Shane respiro fuertemente y entro, al entrar vio a Blakk y atrás de el unos controles con una gran pantalla, Eli noto en la expresión de Blakk de forma maliciosa una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Eli veo que ahora obedeces las ordenes mias porque sino la Neurotoxina hara sus terribles efectos en ti, dijo Blakk riéndose.

-No vine para obedecer tus ordenes Blakk, contesto el Shane molestando un poco a Blakk.

-Entonces ¿A que viniste?, pregunto Blakk.

-A hacer todo lo contrario y lo sabes muy bien, respondio Eli desafiándolo.

-Eso crees no, grito Blakk corriendo hacia Eli para atacarlo, Eli por un lado se puso a la defensiva mientras sacaba una sonrisita su plan que tenia seguía marchando bien.

Ambos cara a cara no utilizaron babosas ni la metamorfosis, Blakk al intentar golpear al Shane fui inútil, sorpresivamente Eli lo evadio haciendo caer a Blakk.

-Vamos que esperas Blakk…..eso es lo mejor que tienes acaso, le dijo el Shane provocándolo lo que fue mas que suficiente para que Blakk se parara de pie y siguiera cayendo en los trucos de Eli.

 _Mientras que en el refugio….._

Trixie que después de haberse despedido de Eli entro al refugio, no estaba tan satisfecha y se encontraba preocupada con la idea que tuvo Eli, no podía resistir que Eli fuera el solo en estos momentos contra la guarida de Blakk para averiguar sus planes no podía de verdad, tenia tantas ganas de ayudarlo incluso le hubiera dicho que lo acompañaría pero se le había olvidado, sin embargo entendia sus razones.

Una era para que no la lastimen ni le hagan daño, de eso estaba seguro la Sting, una parte la alegraba ya que Eli normalmente la protegia de todo malvado aunque exageraba un poco pero no molestaba a Trixie, iba a subir por las escaleras, pero Kord le hizo una pregunta.

-Oye Trix…sabes donde esta Eli, fue su pregunta.

-Eh….salio por un momento porque, preguntaba Trixie.

-Bueno es que ya esta listo la capsula para eliminar la Neurotoxina de su cuerpo, respondio el Troll, la pelirroja al escuchar eso se puso demasiado alegre por dentro al saber que Eli se curara.

-Genial….no te preocupes ya llegara, le dijo trixie subiendo rápido las escaleras mientras pensaba en su mente "Eso espero" esperando que Eli llegue rápido.

 _En la guarida de Blakk…_

La pelea entre Eli y Blakk no paraba ni un segundo ambos estaban muy cansados respirando por la boca muy rápido ya que habían peleado como si no hubiese un mañana.

-Rindete…ah…ah…Blakk…ah…ahh….no ganaras, dijo el Shane.

-No lo hare... y es mas es hora de controlarte, contesto Blakk decidio a controlar de nuevo a Eli, pero este no estaba preocupado es mas estaba satisfecho que Blakk hiciera eso, "Perfecto" se dijo el Shane en su mente.

-Ahora Eli obedece, ordeno Blakk, pero Eli se negó.

-No lo hare Blakk, se oponía el Shane.

-Obedece o sino, grito Blakk pensando que saldría victorioso, Eli empezaba a sentir su corazón deteriorándose, su plan seguía marchando bien.

-No te resistas Eli, dijo riéndose sin parar, Eli seguía aun satisfecho, se arrodillo bajando su cabeza, mostrando resistencia a las ordenes de Blakk, cuando llego a sus limites Eli dejo de luchar con la Neurotoxina, se paro, tenia sus ojos la tonalidad muy verdes.

-Ja j aja j aja perfecto, dijo Blakk dejando de reírse, sin embargo Eli seguía aun satisfecho, fue plan resulto perfectamente, el plan de Eli era burlar a Blakk, algo que Eli había aprendido era que al ser dominado por Blakk y al mostrar resistencia a los deterioros la tonalidad de sus ojos se había verde, sin embargo si llegaba justo a sus limites podía ser el mismo engañando a todos con la tonalidad de sus ojos sin sufrir sus efectos, como resulto efectivo su plan siguió con la farsa.

-¿Qué es lo que ordena Blakk?, dijo el Shane simulando obedecerlo.

-Escucha….. junto con los guardias y mis secuases atacaremos el refugio capturando a los restantes de la banda de Shane….. al suceder eso no volverán a molestarnos….mientras tanto tu quédate aquí y ve a entrenar con la ametralladora, fue la orden que Blakk le dio, antes de que Eli pudiera decir algo fue interrumpido por Nachos que solo abrió la puerta para dar un aviso a Blakk.

-Señor ya estamos listos para atacar, dijo Nachos desde la puerta.

-Perfecto vámonos….recuerda Eli tu quédate aquí y entrena, fue la ultima y misma que Blakk dio a Eli quien dijo si con la cabeza, Blakk se retiro de la habitación, pero Eli se quedo aun parado con su oído esperando que Blakk y sus secuases se vayan de la guarida.

No tardo mucho para Blakk se vaya de la guarida e Eli aprovecho el momento acercando a los controles trataba de encontrar algún indicio sobre lo que tramaba Blakk, llevo algo tiempo encontrar lo que buscaba, sin embargo mientras buscaba sus planes había encontrado muchos datos interesantes de Blakk, datos que le servirían para siguientes eventos.

Luego de 8 minutos finalmente encontró lo que buscaba estos datos que iba a ver eran realmente confidenciales, con solo presionar un botón Eli accedió a los datos.

En dichos datos se encontraban muchos planos de lanzadoras, misiles, guaridas, fortalezas, planos con el agua oscura, cada plano describia que partes requiere y sustancias.

Cuando accedió a los planos restantes, Eli se llevo una sorpresa, los últimos planos que vio requerían de su sangre para ser construidos, terribles maquinas bélicas para forman un ejercito imparable.

-Asi que para eso quieres que te sea leal…eh, se dijo el Shane ahora que ya sabia cuales eran los planes de Blakk todavía faltaba un plano mas, Eli lo vio, este plano se llamaba la gente toxica, consistía en convertir a la gente en seres malvados todo su cuerpo totalmente de color verde muy oscuro con los ojos con un color total de rojo, desafortunadamente requeria si o si como 8 litros de la sangre de Eli.

El Shane se molesto mucho con lo que vio, en verdad Blakk quiere utilizar a Eli como la destrucción de Bajoterra, como su sangre era la salvación y la destrucción de Bajoterra por eso Blakk lo codicia tanto.

Habiendo terminado de ver todo lo que había, se había olvidado que Blakk y sus guardias se dirigían al refugio, Eli al recordarlo, se inquito mucho, porque ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Utilizando sus garras empezo a excavar el piso haciendo un túnel lo mas rápido posible para salir de la guarida y llegar a tiempo al refugio.

 _ **Bien el séptimo capitulo llega hasta aquí no he tenido tiempo estos pero ahora si, dentro de dos días estaría listo el otro capitulo, además no solo escribo, leo los demás fics a veces me tardo por eso, en fin eso es todo.**_

 _ **Mission Complete**_


	8. Tiempo perdido

_**Mission Start**_

Tarde un dia de lo anticipado no volverá a pasar

 **8)1Hora**

Siguiendo excavando todo lo rápido, el Shane no encontraba la salida adecuada, acelerando aun mas la velocidad de sus manos para excavar, se encontraba muy inquietado y preocupado, podía sentir a Blakk y sus secuases muy cerca del refugio, para capturar a sus amigos.

-Aquí esta la salida, se dijo el Shane excavando hacia arriba muy rápido, habiendo excavado y haciendo un gran agujero, Eli salio del túnel finalmente, miro a su alrededor y noto que estaba afuera y un poco lejos de la guarida de Blakk mas o menos 15metros a 16metros de distancia, sin embargo cuando se alejo un poco mas corriendo muy rápido, el Shane choco con algo.

Eli cerro sus ojos por un momento mientras se llevaba una mano hacia la cabeza, el impacto fue mas o menos fuerte lo que ocasiono algo de mareo, Eli daba unas vueltas con su cabeza debido al mareo.

-Aaaahhhh…¿Qué fue eso?, se pregunto, abriendo los ojos vio que no habia nada, se acerco lentamente mientras colocaba su mano en distancia entre su cabeza, de pronto al tocarla con su mano toco algo duro y su color era de color azul, Eli concentrándose para detectar que era lo que tocaba, habiendo tardado un tiempo, los ojos de Eli ya detectaban lo que tocaba, era como un campo eléctrico debido a la apariencia del color parecía eléctrico que además era invisible, y no solo eso, venia de la guarida de Blakk hasta donde estaba Eli.

Fue ahí cuando Eli ya supo para que era este campo, como Blakk tenia las sospechas de que Eli nuevamente volvia a la normalidad y para que no escape hizo este tipo de trampa para mantener a Shane lejos del refugio para no interrumpir sus planes.

-Vamos, gritaba Eli golpeando sin parar el campo pero era inútil, pasaba el tiempo y Eli se había cansado tanto golpear el campo que no ayudaba en nada.

Otra idea paso por su cabeza y esa era tratar de salir por debajo de la tierra, volviendo al túnel entro de nuevo y excavo hacia el campo, pero para su mala suerte nuevamente choco con el campo de cabeza dejando algo mareado de nuevo a Eli.

-Lo que faltaba, se dijo Eli al ver que su idea que tuvo había fallado, de nuevo salio del túnel, tratando de tener otra idea pero no se le ocurria nada, ya no había tiempo, Blakk y sus secuases ya estaban a pocos pasos del refugio, y ahora como llegar, pensaba Eli, el tiempo ya estaba corriendo en contra de Eli tenia que hacer algo siempre o seria para en vano su plan de descubrir los planes de Blakk.

-¿Y ahora que hago?, se hizo esa pregunta el Shane, mirando el campo eléctrico muy fijamente se le vino otra idea a la cabeza, su idea era que posiblemente pueda desactivar el campo gracias a los controles talvez pueda tener acceso directo al campo eléctrico.

-Sera mi ultima oportunidad, se dijo y tenia razón ya iba pasar casi "1 hora" y Blakk con sus secuases se encontraba aun mas cerca del refugio, sin perder mas tiempo de nuevo entro al túnel y hiendo por el mismo lugar que excavo primero, habiendo tardado menos tiempo llego a la habitación donde excavo el túnel.

Ya afuera, se acerco a los controles, presionaba uno que otro botón mientras que veia en la pantalla alguna manera de desactivar el campo, lo encontró y presionando un botón lo desactivo en un rato.

-Perfecto, decía el Shane un poco aliviado.

Dirigiendo otra vez hacia el túnel bajo por ahí y dándose prisa salio también en poco tiempo del túnel, ya afuera se dio prisa para llegar, justo ya llegaba al lugar donde estaba el limite del campo, Eli creyo que lo había conseguido pero no fue asi, nuevamente se choco con el campo, llevándose la mano a la cabeza por el mareo instantáneo.

-Es enserio, reprocho el Shane molesto, si había desactivado el campo alguien lo debio de nuevo de activar, con su olfato sentía que un guardia se encontraba en la habitación donde hace momentos se encontraba el, fue el quien activo el campo, afortunadamente se fue de la habitación sin darse cuenta del tunel.

-Aaaaaahhhhhh…., dijo Eli muy molesto, estaba perdiendo mas tiempo ya había pasado 1 hora y para su mala suerte Blakk ya llego al refugio, a pesar de que sentía frustración y mas que todo odio no lo detuvo asi que se dirigio una vez mas a la guarida de Blakk para desactivar el campo.

 _En el refugio…._

Kord se encontraba en el garaje, Pronto viendo la televisión y Trixie en el cuarto de Eli estando jugando con sus babosas y las de Eli, mientras esperaba que Eli llegara, como había pasado 1hora la preocupación la invadia un poco pero con la atención que tenia hacia las babosas la preocupación se iba, las babosas intentaban animarla para no sentir asi y les funcionaba.

-¿Cuándo llegara Eli? Se pregunta, aunque Brupy le respondio con sus chillidos que ella no entendio pero si se ubico a lo que se referia, de pronto la pelirroja escucho unos pasos afuera, creyo que era Eli, asomándose por la ventana vio afuera del refugio.

Vio que era Blakk junto con sus secuases y muchos guardias acercándose, Trixie pensó que algo malo le debio pasar a Eli, como ya tenia sus lanzadora fue por las babosas Burpy en su hombro y las demás en los tubos de arsenal y rápidamente salio del cuarto de Eli, bajando las escaleras alertando a sus amigos.

-Chicos…., grito la Sting, siguió hablando:

-Blakk esta en la puerta, termino de hablar, el troll y el topoide al escuchar eso de inmediato fueron por sus lanzadoras y babosas.

-¿Entonces algo malo le paso Eli?, pregunto Kord, Trixie solo le respondio si con la cabeza, los tres estando listos cargaron una babosa al azar y apuntaron a la puerta listos para disparar.

-No se preocupen Pronto los salvara, dijo como siempre el topoide con esa actitud, el troll solo le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Y por qué eso?, pregunto indignado el topoide, la pelirroja decidio pararlos de una vez.

-Ahora no chicos…..Blakk esta por atacar, ambos por el tono de voz de Trixie le dijeron si con la cabeza y siguieron apuntando.

La puerta del refugio se abrió y rápidamente entraron primero los guardias seguidos por los secuases y por ultimo Blakk que se quedo cerca de la puerta.

-Blakk que le hiciste a Eli, pregunto Trixie.

-Muy pronto lo sabras jovencita, respondio Blakk, y empezó los disparos, aunque eran muchos guardias Trixie, Kord, Pronto podían esquivar todas las babosas malvadas y es mas derrotaban a todos los guardias con la ayuda de Burpy y las demás babosas sin embargo Blakk no se estaba desesperando ni tampoco impresionado pero ya aburrido del resto de la banda de Shane tomo medidas extremas.

Cargo en su lanzadora una babosa carnero malvada y la disparo hacia Trixie la cual ella no la vio a tiempo, el impacto la dejo inconsciente, rápidamente cargo una babosa aracnired malvada y la disparo hacia el troll y topoide atándolos con las redes espalda con espalda privándoles el movimiento.

-Ja j aja ja ja, reia Blakk consciente de su victoria.

-Daahhhh…..¿Que es lo quieres ahora?, pregunto Kord tratando de liberarse.

-Por ahora no te lo dire, fue la respuesta de Blakk y después dio una orden a sus secuases.

-Llévenlo a la guarida ahora mismo y a la novia de Eli ahora mismo, fue la orden de Blakk, sus secuases solo hicieron caso, Nachos cargo a Trixie inconsciente en su hombro y junto con Twist los llevaron hacia la guarida de Blakk.

 _En un lugar de Bajoterra…._

Eli que después de haber tardado un tanto de tiempo desactivando el campo rápidamente se dirigio al refugio en forma animal a pesar de que sentía que Blakk y sus secuases se alejaban, conociéndolo Eli sabia que ocurrio algo terrible en el refugio.

Tan solo unos minutos pasaron para que Eli llegara al refugio, cambiando a su forma humana entro por la puerta y miro a su alrededor había un poco de desorden nada estaba destruido solo un poco de escombros que venían del piso cuando se dirigio a la sala encontro solamente a tres de sus babosas las demás estaban escondidas en alguna parte del refugio, era Burpy, Doc y Mo.

-Amigüitas me alegro que estén bien, dijo el Shane aliviado incluso para las otras babosas, colocando a las tres babosas en sus tres tubos de arsenal de su cinturón de pecho, de inmediato la pantalla de la computadora se encendio y el sujeto que aparecia en ella era Blakk que estaba transmitiendo desde un lugar muy cerca de la guarida.

-Ah Eli veo que nuevamente volviste a tu estado normal, dijo Blakk al parecer no sabia hasta ahora sobre el plan de Eli que tuvo al ir a su guarida.

-Blakk enserio otra vez con el secuestro, contesto el Shane mirando fijamente a Blakk.

-Veo que también descubriste mis planes, dijo Blakk muy seguro de eso.

-Asi es, respondio el Shane.

-Pues ya sabes que hacer tienes 1Hora para venir…..recuerda ella por tu sangre o dile adiós, dicho esto la pantalla se apago, Eli pensó por un rato sabia muy bien que Blakk ya no esperaría mas y quería su sangre para activar su mejor plan, aunque no se lo iba a permitir pero tampoco iba a dejar que le hagan daño a sus amigos sobre todo a Trixie ella era para el mas importante que nada, con esos pensamientos tomo una decisión que llevo media hora del tiempo.

Con su lanzadora y sus tres babosas Eli salio del refugio directo hacia la guarida de Blakk, sin embargo antes de salir del refugio con el odio que sentía Eli que era mucho los ojos de Eli que habían bajado la tonalidad hacia su color normal del azul pero con ese odio los ojos de Eli se tornaron por 2 segundos de color verde que desataba un fuerte brillo y luego volvieron a ser azules.

 _ **Fin del octavo capitulo con dos o uno capitulo mas terminare este fic recuerden que pueden darme ideas para futuros capítulos y gracias por los reviews del capitulo anterior.**_

 _ **Mission Complete**_


	9. Tragedia repetida

_**Mission Start**_

Hora del noveno

 **9)Ira de Shane**

Eli que se encontraba tan molesto porque Blakk de nuevo había capturado a sus amigos y a Trixie, siempre hacia eso no se le ocurria ninguna otra idea de llamar su atención sin la necesidad de atacar a sus amigos, el solo pensar en eso el odio en su interior se incrementaba mas y mas haciendo que sus ojos se tornen verdes brillantes por 2 segundos otra vez.

Moviendo su cabeza hacia los lados por un rato la tonalidad de nuevo regreso a su normalidad de color azul, intentándose calmar un poco pensaba en otro plan para derrotar de una vez a Blakk, sin embargo algo que el Shane sabia era que Blakk junto con sus secuases le tendrían preparado una trampa para atraparlo, aunque eso no desaminaba a Eli estaría listo para lo que presentase.

 _En la guarida de Blakk…_

Blakk sintiéndose muy victorioso de que una parte de su plan haya funcionado ordeno que colocaran al troll y Topoide en una celda juntos en un habitación y a la pelirroja en una cabina de otra habitación aparte sola y lejos de sus amigos, cuando recupero la consciencia vio que se encontraba en la guarida de Blakk, se encontraba muy asustaba por estar encerrada, de pronto Blakk entro a la habitación que sin embargo para ella no le parecio nada bueno.

-Blakk ¿Que hiciste con mis amigos y que hiciste con Eli?, pregunto Trixie continuando asustada.

-Ja ja ja ja ja ja…..no te preocupes tus amigos están encerrados en una prisión…..ja ja ja ja ja y tu amado novio se esta acercándose, respondio Blakk.

-El vendrá a rescatarnos y luego te derrotaremos, afirmaba la Sting pero Blakk solamente rio.

-Queras decir a mi trampa, dijo Blakk haciendo sospechar a Trixie.

-¿Cómo que trampa?, pregunto la pelirroja ahora preocupándose por lo que Blakk dijo.

-Veras no les conte aun pero le hice una modificación secreta a la sustancia…una modificación que seguro no fallara….permite a la Neurotoxina hacerse aun mas fuerte y la clave para conseguir esa potencia es el odio….puedo sentir el odio de Eli gracias al control mental que utilizo contra el y cada vez esta mas creciendo….sera tan solo un poco mas de tiempo para Eli despierte su malvado ser una vez asi ya nada me detendrá…controle Bajoterra y ustedes no podrán salvarlo…..ese el restante de mi plan, termino de explicar cual era su plan, Trixie no podía creérselo todo esto fue una trampa la razón por la que Blakk y sus secuases capturaron a sus amigos y a ella era para atraer a Eli y despertar su malvado ser de la Neurotoxina, muy desesperada con lo que tramaba Blakk trataba de pensar en alguna idea para evitar que eso nunca pase.

-Es mejor que disfrutes tus últimos momentos con el porque lo perderas para siempre, fue lo ultimo que Blakk dijo antes de marcharse de la habitación, Trixie quien se encontraba sola y invadida por la preocupación no tenia ni una idea decentemente, pero trataba de tenerlo.

 _Muy cerca de la guarida de Blakk…._

Eli cada vez se acercaba al lugar, a pesar de que tenia las sospechas que la trampa que tendrían para el seria para cuando el llegase donde se encontraba Trixie, podía sentirla incluyendo a Kord y Pronto, para entrar había muchas opciones sin embargo boto por el túnel, era la mejor opción para no ser detectado por los guardias y secuases solamente por Blakk ya que el contaba con la metamorfosis.

Hiendo hacia el túnel que excavo a un lado de la guarida, entro al túnel al estar mas o menos entre la mitad del camino entre salida y la entrada utilizo sus uñas para hacer otro camino, primero iría a buscar a sus amigos y luego a Trixie, excavando lo mas rápido posible guiándose de su olfato ya estaba cerca del troll y Topoide.

Una vez ahí, Eli se dirigo hacia arriba haciendo un gran agujero saliendo del túnel y vio al Troll y Topoide encerrados en una celda, ellos al verlo se alegraron y se aliviaron.

-Eli gracias que viniste a tiempo hubiéramos sabido que es lo que hubieran hecho con nosotros si no hubieras llegado, dijo el troll dándole una palmadita en su hombro.

-Ah…Pronto te agradece Eli por habernos rescatado, agradeciendo el Topoide.

-No fue nada…..escuchen este túnel los llevara hacia afuera necesito que regresen al refugio mientras tanto yo ire a donde esta Trixie para salvarla…..no se preocupen estare bien lo prometo, fue una orden de Eli que después de haberlos liberardo en la que ellos no estuvieron en acuerdo pero al no tener sus babosas ni sus lanzadoras dijeron que si con la cabeza, rápidamente entraron en el túnel y el Shane salio de la habitación para ir a donde se encontraba la pelirroja.

Teniendo mucho cuidado de no toparse con los guardias de Blakk ocultándose en las sombras para no ser visto, ya muy cerca de la habitación donde se encontraba Trixie tomo su lanzadora y cargo a Burpy.

-Lista Burpy, pregunto el Shane, la babosa le respondio si con la cabeza.

Estando en la puerta Eli la abrió y entro de inmediato y miro a su alrededor una habitación con las paredes muy largas solo con eso y con una cabina donde estaba Trixie y al lado de la cabina la lanzadora de Blakk.

-Trixie…., grito el Shane acercándose a la cabina, ella al verlo se alegro tanto que también se acerco por donde se acercaba Eli.

-Eli en verdad me alegro de verte, decía la pelirroja muy alegre.

-Lo mismo digo, respondio el Shane listo para destruir la cabina, desafortunadamente, Trixie había recordado lo que dijo Blakk sobre su plan contra el Shane y antes de que pudiera avisarlo Blakk entro por la puerta.

-Vaya vaya pero si es Eli Shane…veo que lograste escapar del campo eléctrico que coloque, dijo seguro de lo que hablaba Blakk.

-Asi es no hay nada que me detenga Blakk, dijo con una cierta actitud desafiante Eli.

-Eso crees es hora de despertar tu lado malo Eli porque no luchamos otra vez antes de apoderarme de tu mente, decía Blakk listo para continuar con el restante de su plan pero primero quería luchar de nuevo contra el antes de apoderarse de el.

-De acuerdo no ganaras Blakk jamas, aceptando la propuesta de Blakk, pero antes dejo a sus babosas en el suelo diciéndoles esto:

-Encuentren la manera de sacar a Trixie yo me ocupare de Blakk, dijo el Shane guiñándoles un ojo a sus tres babosas para que confíen en el, las Babosas dijeron que si con la cabeza dándose la vuelta donde encontraba la cabina, mientras Eli se alejaba de ellos un poco, ambos cambiaron a su forma animal listos para luchar una vez mas entre ellos, con las babosas ya habían encontrado la manera de deshacerse de la cabina pero llevaría algo de tiempo de inmediato actuaron para no perder mas tiempo, y con la pelirroja no podía aun advertirlo sobre el plan de Blakk debido a la inmensa preocupación que sentía.

Eli y Blakk ambos con una mirada muy desafiante nuevamente corrieron uno en contra del otro y de otro salto con un choque cabezas empezó su nueva batalla entre los dos, de una forma extraña la pelea no duro lo esperado para ambos y eso que fue muchos zarpazos y mordidas.

Eli salio victorioso de la batalla y ambos cambiaron de nuevo a su forma humana.

-Ja ja ja ja ja porque luchas Eli no podras ganar no lograras salvar a nadie sabes que me dices de tu padre el mejor dia de mi vida, Eli al escuchar eso se molesta aun mas y su odio aumentaba mas también, justo como Blakk lo esperaba, siguió hablando.

-Si no mal recuerdo elimine a la maestra invencible sin que pudieras hacer algo…apuesto que se la debe estar pasando bien en el otro mundo, riéndose Blakk todavía aun mas, Eli bajo su cabeza se sentía muy raro los latidos de su corazón nuevamente se deterioraban, pero como si Blakk no me esta dando una orden, pensaba Eli tratando de resistir los deterioros.

-Mejor aun que tal si me deshago de tu novia personalmente, Eli al oir tal cosa fue mas que suficiente para Blakk terminar con su plan, el Shane con ese odio que sentía fue mas que suficiente para que la Neurotoxina controlara definitivamente a Eli, cerro sus ojos por un momento y al abrirlos se tornaron verde con un brillo muy brillante.

Las babosas terminaron de sacar a Trixie de la cabina, ella las tomo y las coloco en sus tubos de arsenal dándoles las gracias, sin embargo al ver a Eli con los ojos de ese color, no lo creía, ahora era la tristeza lo que la invadia, pero de todas formas ella no lo dejaría asi, aunque Blakk dijo que no habría manera de salvarlo ella creía en las esperanzas de poder recuperarlo.

-Ahora Eli acaba con ella de una vez, ordeno Blakk pero este no hizo caso y rápidamente tomo de la mesa la lanzadora de Blakk, también había en la mesa babosas malvadas, tomo y cargo una babosa carnero malvada y la disparo contra Blakk, el impacto hizo volar a Blakk estrellándolo contra una de las paredes y cayendo al piso.

-¿Qué pasa porque no me obedece?, se preguntaba en el piso muy mareado.

-A mi nadie me da ordenes yo sere el que se apodere de Bajoterra y de lo demás…..aquel que me de ordenes sufrirá las consecuencias, respondio Eli riéndose de Blakk quien trataba de controlarlo mentalmente pero tampoco funcionaba.

-No puede ser porque no puedo controlarlo, fue otra pregunta suya al notar que no podía controlarlo.

-No te das cuenta Blakk…su odio es tan poderoso que es incontrolable que deshace cualquier tipo de poder o control…..para ser mas claro la Neurotoxina la diste inteligencia propia con semejante odio y ahora no va obedecerte nunca mas Blakk no puedes controlar a Eli mas pero ahora que esta sustancia tiene el control de el quiere todo Bajoterra para el mismo, dijo la pelirroja al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho Blakk.

Eli ahora era peligroso, pero Trixie no iba a dejarlo asi lentamente se acerco a Eli quien al verla caminar hacia el cargo una babosa granada ya que no confiaba en ella.

-Eli…tranquilo solo quiero hablar contigo nada mas, dijo haciendo con sus manos como una manera de decir alto, Eli bajo la lanzadora y dejo que Trixie se le acercarse, estando frente a frente.

-Eli…¿Recuerdas quien soy?, pregunto la Sting tragando saliva fuertemente.

-No, fue la respuesta de Eli pero la pelirroja siguió intentando recuperar a su amado.

-Soy yo…..Trixie, de nuevo lo intento.

-Trixie…., dijo el Shane tratando de recordar, no se encontraba ya tan molesto como hace momentos, permitiéndole recordarla un poco.

-Asi es Eli…soy yo Trixie, nuevamente repitió lo ultimo que hablo y parece que funcionaba.

-Por favor Eli….vuelve no dejes que el odio te controle…..recuerda que yo te amo Eli…..por favor regresa, suplicaba la pelirroja no podía evitar que una lagrima bajara lentamente por su mejilla izquierda en verdad ella quiere recuperar a su amado, Eli con las ultimas palabras que escucho fue suficiente para recordarlo todo, funcionaba la tonalidad de sus ojos regresaba rápidamente a su color azul y también se trataba de tranquilizar.

Finalmente cuando ya recordó todo y se había tranquilizado por completo, limpio la lagrima que caia con mucha ternura, dándose un fuerte abrazo entre ambos mientras se hablaban entre oídos.

-Gracias por no abandonarme Trixie, dijo Eli a punto de llorar.

-Jamas te abandonaría Eli, le respondio Trixie, luego se separaron ambos dándose sonrisas.

No se habían dado cuenta de que Blakk ya recupero la consciencia, se encontraba sigue en el piso muy molesto de haber perdido contra Eli nuevamente pero antes de admitir su derrota vio que había una lanza a su lado la tomo de inmediato y la lanzo contra Trixie riéndose de manera maliciosa.

Eli no se había dado cuenta de la lanza pero ya era tarde la lanza nuevamente atravesó de la cintura mas arriba( como en "La pantera Eli 3").

Eli se asusto tanto estaba repitiéndose de nuevo la tragedia lo mismo Trixie.

-¡Trixiiiieeee!, grito Eli al ver que su amada cayo al piso de costado, el se arrodillo quitándole la lanza y arrojándola a otro lado, las lagrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos de Eli, la levanto un poco de su cuello.

-Trixie dime algo lo que sea, dijo rápidamente el Shane pero ella no respondia se desangraba mas rápido de lo que a el le había pasado eso antes.

-Trixie NO, grito Eli, la levanto en sus brazos mientras miraba a Blakk con una mirada muy fijamente sin parpadear.

-Ja ja ja es hora de que vuelvas a despertar tu lado malo, pero Eli seguía mirándolo fijamente, la lanzadora de Blakk que Eli la dejo a su lado con su pie logro empujar el gatillo disparando la babosa granada hacia la pared y al momento de explotar toda la pared de inmediato se vino abajo Blakk que se encontraba en el piso fue aplastado por tal pared.

-¡NNNNOOOOOOO!, grito antes de que fuera enterrado y también el Shane le dijo algo.

-Es mejor de que ni te aparezcas de nuevo si logras sobrevivir por un tiempo porque sino ya veras de lo que soy capaz ahora yo controlo a la Neurotoxina y no sabes el odio que siento en estos momentos muchas gracias Blakk, fue lo que dijo el Shane mirándolo fijamente.

Blakk una vez mas derrotado ya no era problema sin embargo Eli coloco con suma delicadeza a la pelirroja mientras lanzo su lanzadora hacia arriba, separándose en sus cuatro partes, Eli con su armadura nuevamente sujeto a Trixie en sus brazos y sacando sus alas voló hacia arriba destruyendo el techo de la habitación saliendo de la guarida de Blakk dirigiéndose hacia el refugio tenia una forma de salvar a Trixie, mientras volaba Eli dejo de tener esa mirada fijamente mientras trataba de llegar al refugio lo mas rápido posible.

 _ **Vaya este uno de los capítulos mas largos que hize en fin que les parecio, opinen en los reviews**_

 _ **Mission Complete**_


	10. Otra Oportunidad

_**Mission Start**_

Dos capítulos en uno perfecto prosigamos

 **10)Adios Trixie**

Aparte de llegar lo mas rápido posible en el camino, Eli podía notar que Trixie se dejo de desangrarse se estaba poniendo mas palida y su piel se volvia blanco, Eli sabia lo que pasaba no era nada bueno.

-Trixie no….aguanta un poco mas…..por favor no te vayas….., era la petición de Eli mientras aceleraba mas la velocidad de su vuelo, también pudo a sus amigos quienes estaban caminando no habían llegado aun al refugio, concentrándose mas en la pelirroja aceleraba aun mas la velocidad a la que iba llegando al refugio en menos tiempo.

Una vez en el lugar Eli descendió y al pisar el piso guardo sus alas y su armadura convertida en lanzadora guardándola, entrando a la guarida rápidamente coloco a Trixie en la capsula del garaje que era para el para eliminar la Neurotoxina de su cuerpo, pero prácticamente no iba a ser exactamente para el sino para ella, también saco a sus babosas de sus tubos de arsenal y las dejo en la sala.

Después de colocarla ahí busco las partes que necesitaba, en uno de los planos que vio decía "Transferir" una maquina que servia para transferir cualquier liquido de un cuerpo a otro pero no iba a construirlo como estaba en los planos sino de otra manera, era la única opción que tenia no podía perder mas tiempo de lo que había perdido Trixie estaba a punto de irse las ultimas gotas de sangre que circulaba por su cuerpo no era suficiente.

Con mucha desesperación Eli encontró las piezas y partes restantes y rápidamente fue a donde estaba Trixie con una gran concentración Eli logro terminar en tan poco tiempo la maquina, la capsula tenia un gran tubo del lado derecho que media 1metro y estaba conectado en el corazón de Eli.

Eli recordó algo que dijo Kord:

-"Tu sangre…es como una especie…no se como explicarte Eli…..tiene como un poder increíble que incluso puede superar al de las babosas mas poderosas que puede haber…tu sangre no es como la de cualquier humano, troll, topoide o babosa, es la única en tu clase…..tan preciada que puede ser utilizado para todo tipo de cosas…para ser mas claro Eli tu sangre puede salvar…..destruir…..cualquier cosa y o las personas…..puede ser hasta el pozo de luz con el que ayudaste a Burpy".

Como la sangre de Eli tenia esa habilidad de sanar la utilizaría para salvar a la pelirroja, afortunadamente tenían el mismo tipo de sangre ella y el Shane eran compatibles.

Sin embargo había consecuencia, Eli tenia que dar casi toda su sangre para salvarla a cambio el quedaría con tan solo pocas gotas circulando por su cuerpo, prácticamente el moriría pero a el no le interesaba eso preferiría que ella siguiera viviendo aunque ya no estaría con ella.

Ajustando los controles presiono el botón grande y comenzó la operación, la maquina funcionaba perfectamente el tubo se había vuelto totalmente rojo, la sangre de Eli se trasladaba hacia Trixie, la capsula se ocupaba de limpiar y eliminar la Neurotoxina para que ella no se vea afectada por esta sustancia, sangre totalmente purificada se transferia de Eli hacia Trixie.

Eli se sentía mas débil con cada gota que perdia se debilitaba mas rápido.

Cinco minutos después el procedimiento había finalizado y el tubo se había desconectado del corazón de Eli no había dejado herida ni nada era como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero eso era lo de menos, Eli respiraba por la boca muy rapidamente se había puesto blanco y palido y podía sentir su corazón dejando de latir rápidamente le quedaba poco tiempo, cuando la capsula se abrió Trixie se encontraba sana y salva, ya no se encontraba palida ni blanca y podía respirar tranquilamente.

Habiendo funcionado su idea, Eli rápidamente salio del refugio por el patio de atrás abajo del refugio había un barranco de lava por donde Eli había nadado una vez gracias a su armadura, actualmente la lava que había desaparecio tan solo era un barranco, el Shane se paro justo en el borde.

Su corazón se estaba por detener.

-La vida me depara…..sin embargo no estoy molesto sino todo lo contrario, se dijo el Shane, de inmediato se cayo a propósito del barranco.

 _(Para este momento funcionaria mejor con una música muy triste, si tienen música seria buen momento de escucharla)_

Cayendo profundamente hacia el barranco y sus últimos latidos que sentía el Shane pudo decir sus ultimas palabras y recordar algunos momentos con ella.

-"Eso, es lo que siento por ti; yo te amo Trix", fue una de las cosas que pensó.

-"No la necesitaba, sin ti hubiera preferido morir", fue otra cosa que recordó y la ultima que recordó fue:

-"No es necesario tu gratitud además yo te debo dar las gracias desde hace mucho cuando me converti en pantera por primera vez crei que mi vida cambiaria pero gracias a ti pude afrontar todo los peligros que pase incluso cuando casi te perdi…..en pocas palabras Trixie yo..yo te amo", y luego dijo sus ultimas palabras:

-Trixie lamento estar haciendo esto espero que me perdones…crei estar perdido pero gracias a ti logre sobrevivir…..gracias ….recuerda que te amo con todo mi corazón….y….adios Trixie, dicho esto cerro sus ojos para siempre con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, su corazón dejo de latir por completo poco después de caer a lo profundo del barranco.

Con Trixie, abrió sus ojos y noto que estaba en la capsula.

-¿Por qué me encuentro aquí?, se preguntaba ya que Eli tenia que estar donde ella estaba, de pronto se levanto de la capsula y vio el tubo conectado a la capsula con algunas manchas de sangre y la lanzadora de Eli, Trixie descubrió lo que paso, no pudo contener las lagrimas al saber lo que hizo y perder a su amado, rápidamente tomo la lanzadora del Shane y se fue a su cuarto sin dejar de llorar.

Justo cuando ella se encerro, justo llegaron el troll y Topoide muy cansados, al ir a la sala vieron el garaje con la capsula y un tubo conectado a su lado, eso ocasiono que llamara la atención de ambos, acercándose a la capsula, Kord tomo el tuvo y vio lo que habia adentro, al ver las manchas de sangre que habia y también haber pensado o razonado un poco el también descubrió lo que habia pasado, tampoco pudo dejar de entristecerse y le conto al Topoide aunque como contarle pensaba el mecanico, asi que decidio ser honesto y se lo conto de una vez.

-Pronto no se como decir esto…..pero….Eli esta muerto, lo dijo rápidamente el troll.

-No es gracioso Kord, grito Pronto creyendo que Kord le estaba haciendo una broma.

-Acaso crees que me estoy riendo, dijo muy serio el Troll, entonces Pronto se dio cuenta de que el Troll no bromeaba era verdad lo que decia ya que el no se estaba riendo.

-¿Pero como paso esto?, preguntaba Pronto muy angustiado.

-Digamos que Eli traslado la sangre de su cuerpo hacia el cuerpo de Trixie para salvarla y evitar que vaya al otro mundo, respondio el Troll.

-Pero si murió no debería estar aquí, era la duda del Topoide y tenia razón pero ante sus dudas el Troll contesto respecto a eso.

-Bueno si pero antes de morir se fue del refugio lo mas lejos posible para que no lo encontremos…..desconozco las razones pero es asi fue, fue la respuesta que dio el Troll.

-Y ahora que vamos a hacer sin Eli, decia el Topoide aparte de angustiado muy triste, mientras pensaba que ya no seria mas el mejor rastreador de Shane.

-No te pongas asi Pronto estoy seguro que Eli debe seguir vivo; hablar es fácil pero demostrar es difícil….asi que estoy completamente seguro de que Eli pueda estar vivo Pronto confía en mi, dijo Kord seguro de lo que hablaba y el Topoide le creyó un poco.

-Si tienes razón Eli debe estar aun vivo, respondio Pronto, ambos después de sentirse triste cambiaron su actitud por una positiva mas o menos.

Mientras que con Trixie se encontraba en su cuarto sin dejar de llorar sentada en su cama solo las lagrimas rodeaban sus dos ojos y rápidamente descendían por sus mejillas extrañaba mucho a Eli, el no tenerlo la destrozaba desde lo mas profundo, no podia creer que habia muerto para salvarle la vida, lo que hizo Eli jamas lo olvidara Trixie, sin embargo esto no se iba a quedar asi pensaba la pelirroja, no deseaba perder a su amado otra vez la lo perdió una vez gracias al virus Eli, y no volveria a dejar que ocurriera la misma tragedia y la tristeza que sintió en esos días.

-Eli tu me salvaste la vida…y ahora yo también hare lo mismo te prometo que te encontrare de nuevo….y…te regresare a la vida lo prometo, lo dijo muy decidida, tomando la lanzadora de Eli y mirándola con mucha tristeza, hizo que extrañara aun mas Eli y lloraba aun mas, quería que en estos momentos el estuviera a su lado para consolarla, abrazarla y besarla pero como no se encontraba el Shane las lagrimas de sus ojos aumentaba aun mas, trato dejar de llorar solo lo logro un poco.

-Te extraño Eli….., fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de sentirse mas peor que nunca.

 _Abajo del refugio en la profundidad del barranco….._

Eli quien habia muerto, su cuerpo se encontraba en lo profundo del barranco en su cara habia una sonrisa eso era porque sabia muy bien que Trixie estaba a salvo.

De repente algo se aparecio a su lado derecho tenia la forma de un fantasma, era de color morado que camino de una distancia hasta estar al lado derecho de Eli, no era mas que Bill Shane que al ver a Eli se alegro tanto.

-Eli…..me alegro de verte ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos…sin embargo se muy bien lo que hiciste…..estoy muy orgulloso de ti…rara vez alguien es capaz de dar su sangre para salvar a alguien…a pesar de los riesgos que habia de morir tu no dudaste ni un segundo…y lo hiciste a pesar de las consecuencias que traía….escucha Eli tu sangre es tan valiosa y poderosa no solamente porque es la destrucción o salvación…..sino también por el tipo de persona que eres….cualquier persona que haga tal sacrificio merece otra oportunidad…., diciendo esto levanto su mano, haciéndola brillar de un color blanco, la parte donde se encontraba el corazón de Eli también tenia ese brillo blanco.

Estuvieron asi por un rato hasta que el brillo se esfumo y Bill bajo su mano.

-Eli muy pronto despertaras….tu sangre nuevamente se restaurara…..sin embargo estas al borde de la muerte …no puedo hacer mas…..depende de ti ahora…..tu puedes Eli…..no puedo dejar que tu y Trixie estén separados nunca serian los mismos…estarían siempre tristes y eso no me gusta…..en fin…..lamento no ayudarte mas toda la energía que apenas he recuperado la estoy usando para salvarte…..no te preocupes por mi Eli me encuentro en el otro mundo no estoy solo….la estoy pasando bien…..a que no sabias estoy en un entrenamiento especial con la maestra invencible aquí su legado aun se mantiene en Bajoterra y en aqui y con tu tio Jhimo …ellos también están orgullosos de ti y te consideran un verdadero Shane hasta ahora…no me queda mucho tiempo…..sigue con tu vida Eli…..Trixie estará mas que feliz cuando llegue el momento de encontrarse…..recuerda…aunque Blakk ha salido del juego…..sus secuases intentaran algo nuevo…..pero eso no es competencia para ti y los demás...tambien elimine de una vez la Neurotoxina de tu cuerpo ya no sera un problema…..tu sangre solo lleva la combinación con la radiación para la metamorfosis….adios Eli fue un placer haberte visto una vez mas, dicho esto Bill desaparecio por completo.

Eli después del primer minuto empezó a respirar muy rápidamente por la boca sentía su corazón latir lentamente pero mantenía el ritmo lento, nuevamente el Shane ha vuelto a la vida y aunque no sabia porque pero eso era lo de menos, agradeció solamente por estar con vida, seguía aun en el piso, primero trato de respirar con calma y funciono.

-Trixie….., repetia constantemente con una sonrisa al sentir que estaba bien aunque se encontraba llorando pero estaba bien.

-No llores…Trixie….muy pronto estaremos juntos lo prometo….ahora no puedo…necesito recuperar un poco de mi sangre por lo menos para pararme….pero cumpliré mi promesa, dijo el Shane haciéndole una promesa a la pelirroja de volverse a encontrar juntos con el tiempo.

 _ **Vale hasta aquí termina la quinta parte de este fic, el próximo fic ya no sera la sexta parte sino otro titulo, no se preocupen no termina hasta aquí este fic, después de otros fics seguire continuando este fic.**_

 _ **El próximo fic que publicare se llamara "**_ _ **Elixie Shane : Fusión Eli y Trixie**_ _ **" pero les pido un poco de tiempo, digamos que otra vez me resfriado y no me dejaran usar la computadora hasta que me recupere, odio resfriarme.**_

 _ **En fin volveré pronto lo prometo.**_

 _ **Mission Complete**_


End file.
